


Home is in Your Hands

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, references to anal sex, references to handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Nick's hands. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my clique, I know it's not exactly what you were expecting but it's what happened. Hope you like it anyway ♥ This is the first thing I'm posting this year, so yeah.
> 
> Beta-d by the always lovely [Alison](houisandlarry.tumblr.com%20) any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't any of these people. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about them feeling each other up.

Louis has always loved Nick's hands.

When they met, during an interview, Nick's hands were soft but firm as he shook Louis' hand. Louis was surprised at the size and marvelled at how Nick's hands enveloped his own. It was then that Louis decided that he needed Nick's hands everywhere.

He loves the way Nick talks, his hands gesticulating wildly as though he's trying to draw the shape of his words in the air, like on their first date when Nick had gotten onto the topic of music and had gotten so excited that he had to put his fork down just so he could use his hands to talk.

He loves the way Nick's hand strokes his back - gentle, soothing circles when Louis is upset. And it's as though all of Louis' worries disappear into the touch, as though Nick's hands can chase the bad away.

He loves the way Nick's hands feel when he tickles him. Long fingers skirting along his ribs, poking him in the side until he's crying with laughter and his stomach hurts.

He loves the way Nick's hands feel wrapped around his cock or when his long fingers are inside him, firm strokes that cause Louis to moan. He loves when Nick's hands are on his hips when Louis is on top of him, riding Nick's cock, Nick's hands almost bruising as he helps Louis maintain a steady rhythm.

He loves when Nick holds his hand, his thumbs tracing patterns on Louis' skin. Louis loves the way Nick holds both Louis' hands in between his when it's cold out and Louis hasn't brought any gloves. Nick's hands are always warm when he touches Louis and Louis likes to think that the heat in Nick's touch is specifically for him.

But most of all, Louis loves when Nick's hands cup his face, his thumbs dancing across Louis' cheekbones. Louis can't help but lean into Nick's touch, so gentle, so loving and he can't help but love the way Nick leans in to gently brush their lips together, a kiss that's barely there, a ghost of a kiss, a breath. Until Louis pulls Nick closer and then it's lips, nibbling teeth and tongues warm and wet.

Louis loves the way Nick's hands make him want more. He loves the way Nick's hands soothe him and he loves the way Nick's hands make him smile. He loves the way Nick's hands make him feel as though he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope your enjoyed! Comments are always encouraged.


End file.
